The Diary of Elizabeth Scott
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Eleanor finds an old diary in the attic, a diary of a young girl that once lived in their house. The girl seems sweet and innocent at first, but the more Eleanor reads, the more she learns that some secrets are best kept untold.
1. Chapter 1: The Jewelry Box

A/N: This story idea has been floating around my head for weeks. And now, the newest edition to my set of horror stories, here is the first chapter to The Diary of Elizabeth Scott.

Chapter 1: The Jewelry Box

Brittney screamed and ran down the stairs and into the hallway. Jeanette, who was wearing a surgical mask and holding a toilet brush, darted out of the bathroom alerted.

"What?! What happened?!" She asked her frantic sister.

"THERES A SPIDER UP IN THE ATTIC!!" Brittney yelled. Jeanette sighed.

"That's all?" Jeanette said.

Brittney glared at her. "Spiders are terrifying!" She said.

Jeanette sighed again. "Well, Miss. Miller wants us to help her out and she said for you to get stuff from the attic for the garage sale."

"No way!" Brittney said. "I am not going back up there! That spider was frickin' huge!"

"Fine. Have Eleanor do it. You can clean the kitchen, because that's what she is doing." Jeanette said. And with that, she turned and headed back into the bathroom.

"Good." Brittney turned and made her way downstairs. She waltzed into the kitchen and found Eleanor on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. "Oh Eleanor!" She sang.

Eleanor looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" She replied.

"There's a huge spider upstairs in the attic, and I don't like them. Would you be a doll and clean out the attic for me?" Brittney asked in her most innocent voice.

Eleanor got to her knees. "But I have to clean the kitchen." She stated.

"I'll take over in here. You just go deal with the spider." Brittney said.

Eleanor shrugged. She got up and handed the sponge to Brittney. Then she left the room and headed up the stairs to the attic.

Eleanor entered the attic. It smelled musty and old. She looked around the floor to see if she could find the huge spider Brittney was talking about. She wasn't afraid of them.

She noticed movement. She bent down and saw a tiny wolf spider. "This is what you're afraid of?" Eleanor spoke aloud. The spider jumped back at her voice.

Eleanor placed her finger down on the floor. "Here little fella," She whispered. The spider jumped back from her finger. It moved forward and tapped it with it's front leg. Then it quickly jumped back. When there was no reaction from the finger, the spider moved forward and climbed aboard.

Eleanor lifted her finger from the floor. The spider grew alerted and ran in circles around her finger. Eleanor giggled. It kind of tickled. She made her way to the attic window and opened it. She placed the spider on the windowsill and the spider jumped off and scurried out the window.

Eleanor giggled again. Some spider, Britt. She turned and looked around the room. It was filled with boxes with different thing written on them.

She saw a box labeled "Old Toys." She made her way to the box and opened it. She saw a stuffed bear and many other toys. She picked up the old, worn out bear. She smiled at it. She fluffed up the fur on top of the bear's head. It marble eyeball fell out suddenly.

"Oh!" Eleanor said as the marble fell to the floor. It rolled away. "Hey! Come back!" She said. The marble stopped in the cracks of the floorboards. She put the bear down and went over to the marble eye. As she bent over to pick it up, something caught her eye. The marble had fallen in between the cracks of two floorboards. She noticed that one of the boards was sticking out a little.

Curious, Eleanor tried to pull up the board with her hands. She did not succeed. "Hmm..." She said. She dug around the attic until she found a box labeled "Tools". She opened it and pulled out a hammer.

She returned to the two floorboards. She turned the hammer around and used the end to pry the board up. To her surprise, it came off with ease. A puff of dust burst out of the space under the floorboard.

Eleanor sneezed. She wiped her nose and pulled the board up the rest of the way.

Under the floorboards was hay. "What the..?" She asked aloud. She sifted her fingers through the hay. They hit something solid. She reached her other hand into the hole and dug through the hay. She grabbed what her fingers had touched and pulled it out.

"Whoa," She whispered under her breath. She had found a jewelry box. Something was inscribed on top of it. Eleanor blew on the box. The dust flew off of it. She read the inscribed word.

Scott. All it said was Scott in cursive. Eleanor noticed a latch on the front of the box. There was a key hole, indicating that the box was locked. Eleanor searched through the hay once more, but could not find a key.

"Hmm," She hummed. Her eyes lit up. "Hey!" She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She stuck the pin inside of the keyhole. She twisted it and turned it, copying what she had seen on a cartoon once. Just when she was about to give up, she heard the click.

Eleanor smiled. She opened the box slowly, wondering what jewels were in the box.

As the box opened, a soft, eerie tune began to play. It made Eleanor shudder. A small glass figure inside the jewelry box began to turn, dancing to the creepy music. The figure had no face. Eleanor looked to the bottom of the box and frowned.

A book. A small black book was all that was in the box. She lifted it out . On the cover, a name was written in cursive:

Elizabeth Scott.

Eleanor stared at the cover. She turned to the first page and began to read.

_I am so happy Mum got me this diary! Now I finally have one!_

Oh, Eleanor thought. It's an old diary. She closed the book and placed it back in the box and then closed it.

Very cool, she thought, cradling her prize.

"ELEANOR!"

Brittney's voice rang through the house. Eleanor quickly replaced the board and put the hammer back. She stood up.

"Yes, Brittney?" She called out. She held the box to her chest.

"Come help me with the dishes!"

Eleanor giggled. She made her way to the stairs. She took one last look at the attic, then turned and walked down the stairs, cradling the small box.

Before she went down to the kitchen, she stopped at her and her sister's room. She placed the jewelry box under her pillow. My little secret, she thought. She smiled and turned to go to the kitchen.

***

Well that was the first chapter. Yes this is going to be a ghost story. I hoped you liked it. If not, don't read any of the next chapters. Duh. Well, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth Scott

A/N: Simon Seville The 2nd is writing a Final Destination story, too. He came to me and asked permission first, so if you are interested, read it. I know I will.

Chapter 2: Elizabeth Scott

After Eleanor had helped Brittney with the dishes, She headed back up to their room to read some of the diary. Eleanor normally would have thought this rude, but the girl had clearly left the diary, meaning she wanted someone to find it and read it eventually. It only made sense.

Eleanor entered the room to find Jeanette on her bed with her laptop on her.

"Done with the bathroom, Jean?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette nodded but did not take her eyes off the screen. Eleanor smiled deviously as she walked over to her sister. "Whatcha doin' there, Jeanette?"

"Nothing!" Jeanette quickly closed the laptop.

"Too late!" Eleanor giggled. "I already saw. You were chatting with Simon."

Jeanette turned seven shades of red. "So?!" Eleanor giggled again.

Eleanor jumped onto her bed. She smiled. She always liked how comfortable her bed was. She sat up and stuck her hand under her pillow. She fished around until her hand met the jewelry box. She pulled it out.

"Look what I found in the attic, Jeanette." She held up the box. Jeanette got up and sat next to Eleanor.

"A jewelry box?" Jeanette took the box from Eleanor. She read the top. "Who's 'Scott'?"

Eleanor took the box from Jeanette and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. "It's the last name of the girl who owned this." She picked the lock and opened the lid.

The soft eerie music began to play once again. The faceless glass figure began to dance once more. Eleanor saw her sister shudder. "That's creepy, El."

Jeanette reached inside the box and pulled out the diary and then quickly shut the box. She flipped through the pages quickly, not reading them. She looked at the cover. "Elizabeth Scott." She shrugged.

"It's her diary. We could learn about how this girl lived." Eleanor said.

Jeanette flipped to the first page. "Holy cow! Look at the first entry date. 1934! That's over eighty years!" She exclaimed.

Eleanor looked confused. "I didn't think our house was that old." She said. She took the book from Jeanette and began to read the first entry aloud:

August 5, 1904

I am so happy Mum got me this diary! Now I finally have one! Today was my birthday. I turned 10 and we had a small party for me. The only people attending were my brothers, Mike and Andrew, my sister, Annie, grandfather and Mum. Mum not only bought me a diary, she also bought me a new doll. I have named her Sophie. This diary is probably the best thing that has ever happened! Well, I am going to bed for the night. I am so happy!!

Elizabeth Scott

"Aww," Jeanette said. "She's so cute!" Eleanor giggled. She placed the diary in the box and shut it. She removed her bobby pin and stuck the jewelry box on her nightstand.

Eleanor's stomach rumbled. "Let's go see what we have to make in the kitchen." She suggested. The two chipettes exited the room.

The jewelry box remained still, with the diary concealed inside, it's dark secrets yet to be told.

***

Thanks for reading this chapter, more will be up ASAP. I am working on a secret story that is not on my page… You will see it when I post it. If you want to see stories that I am working on, click on my name at the top of the page. It will show you horror titles and non-horror titles. Also additional info for people who actually read profiles and care. You know who you are.

'Till next time FanFiction!


	3. Chapter 3: Entries Number 12 and 13

A/N: I need options fellow chipmunk fans. I bought the VHS converter from Wal-Mart. When Put Sploosh in it, it made a bunch of weird sounds and it made me nervous. It made me more nervous when a window popped up that said "Cannot Read Tape". I practically tore the tape out. I put it in my VCR and it still worked. I went back to the store and exchanged the converter for a different one, hoping it was a defect. The other converter could not read it also. I returned it. If you have any idea where I can get a converter, please message me! I swore to you people that I would get Sploosh on YouTube. That's a promise I am going to keep. I'm not giving up.

Chapter 3: Entries Number 12 and 13

Eleanor strutted to school clutching the diary to her chest, her pigtails bouncing as she walked. Her sister's had gotten a ride to school and she was alone. She would have hoped that the chipmunks were home to walk with, but when she arrived at their house, she was greeted by Dave, who said that the boys had already left.

She was alone.

Eleanor hummed to herself as she thought of her weekend. She suddenly realized that she was humming the tune from the jewelry box. She stopped humming. The tune was creepy at first, but the more Eleanor heard it, the more she became mesmerized. The song was almost hypnotic.

Eleanor thought of the diary she was reading. She had already read eleven entries. She smiled. The girl was adorable. She mainly talked about how she had found flowers for her mother or read the newspaper with her grandfather. She talked about Sophie, her doll, the most.

She arrived at school and the thoughts of the diary were taken over by thoughts of school work.

***

Eleanor walked through the hallway towards her locker. As she turned the dial, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" A chipmunk voice sang.

Eleanor smiled and put her finger on her chin. "Well, you talk like a chipmunk, a boy one to be exact, so you can only be one person!"

"That's not true! It could be Alvin or Simon, too." The voice said.

"Thanks for telling me, Theo!" She giggled and turned around.

Theodore smiled. "Dang! you got me." He moved to the locker next to hers and opened it up. Then he noticed the diary.

"Whatcha readin'?"

Eleanor looked down at the small black book she held in her hands. "Oh," She said. "It's a diary I found in my attic. It was under the floorboards!" She beamed.

Theodore grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. "Pretty cool."

The late bell rang and Theodore handed the book back to Eleanor. "I gotta get to class!" He quickly grabbed the books he needed out of his locker and shut it. "Bye, Ellie!" He yelled as he ran down the hall.

Eleanor giggled. She began to walk to the library. She had free period and she planned on using it to read more of the diary.

Eleanor entered the library and sat down at a table. She opened the diary and began to flip through the pages one at a time.

"One… Two… Three…" She muttered, counting the entries as she passed them. "Ah! Here we are, entry number twelve!" She smiled and began to read.

August 16, 1934

_I was playing in the kitchen under the table with Sophie. I heard someone enter the room. Then they spoke. It was grandfather. He was talking to Mum. He said that I don't need to have a doll, that I was too old! I heard Mum say something to grandfather. She knew that I wasn't too old. Of course grandfather wouldn't have any of it. He told Mum that he was going to take the doll while I was sleeping tonight. He said that the Sophie was "doing something to me" and that if I didn't stop talking to her, I would start "hearing voices" and become crazy! He's the crazy one! So tonight, I hid Sophie under my bed instead of sleeping with her, so grandfather would take her. If he does anything to her…Goodnight diary._

_Elizabeth Scott_

Eleanor narrowed her eyes at the page. What does she mean? What was this girl going to do? Eleanor turned the page. She began to read the next entry, set the next night.

August 17, 1934

_Grandfather tried to take Sophie. Last night, I pretended to be asleep. Grandfather entered my room. I heard him mutter something under his breath about "burning the doll". He checked to see if the doll was in my bed with me, then sighed and left. Burn Sophie? I couldn't let him do that. Tonight, when grandfather was about to walk down the stairs, I pushed him. He fell all the way down. I ran to my room. Now I am writing this and I wonder when Mum will find him. He can't touch Sophie, I just wouldn't let him. I killed grandfather._

_Elizabeth Scott_

Eleanor quickly shut the diary. She blinked a few times. I didn't just read that, did I? Just then, the bell rang. Eleanor remained where she sat for a moment, thinking. Then she shook her head quickly. No she thought. I must have just read that wrong. She stood up and began to make her way out of the library pushing the thoughts out of her head.

***

End chapter. Again, need options people. Please anything you got. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: End Note

NOTE: I am discontinuing this story. I am sorry for leaving curious readers hanging, but I kind of started this story not knowing where I was going with it and making it up as I go. Also, I have a lot of stories waiting to be written and need all the time I can get.

Once again, I am sorry, especially if you saw this and thought: "YAY! New chapter!!!". Aww… I just made myself feel worse… heh, sorry again.

See ya in Dust and Boots!


End file.
